Hard at Work
by ZAnn1428
Summary: Freddy Krueger, the notorious Springwood Slasher, is losing his powers. No one beleives in him, therefore no one is scared of him, therefore he will soon fade from exsistence. Unless one girl will help him. Too bad that one girl is Lori Campbell...
1. Prolouge: Hard at Work

Ashley walked around the dirty boiler room wearing her tee shirt and pajama shorts. It seemed so dark and empty, but she felt like someone else was here. _What a weird dream,_ She thought. Ashley kept on walking, not knowing excactly where she was going. She came to a metal table, and noticed it was covered it what seemed to be pictures of _children_ and old newspaper clippings. **SPRINGWOOD SLASHER SET FREE**, one said. She picked one up to examine it.

Suddenly, without warning, the boiler to her right went up in flames. Ashley turned sharply, and gasped. _With a fire like that it would burn down the whole room! Good thing it's only a dream_, she thought.

"Is it, now?" A deepvoice asked, then came an _awful_ nails-on-chalkboard kind of sound. The screeching continued until she saw four razor blades on the side of the boiler, which she noticed were attatched to some sort of metal work glove. Then she noticed the _man _they were attatched to.

He was wearing a Christmas colored sweater; his whole body was covered in terrible burn scars; his sarcastic grin bared bloody, discolored teeth; and sinister blue eyes peeked out from under a dirty brown fedora.

"Boo." He chuckled, obviously enjoying Ashley's fear. That set her off enough to start sprinting up the creaking, metal stairs, but the stairs suddenly got longer. The door at top seemed miles away, there was no way she was going to reach in time.

Before she knew it she felt an arm around her waist. She looked down and saw the clawed glove grabbing onto her. Ashley screamed as loud at she could as the man laughed and pulled her down the stairs. He threw her down, and she expected to fall on the hard boiler room floor, but instead fell on a soft looked around to see that she was now in a dirty bedroom, and the stairs she was just thrown down were gone.

XXXX

Freddy smiled. He could feel Ashley's fear. "Freddy's coming for _you._" He called into the bedroom. He heard Ashley gasp. _God, I love my job._ He laughed to himself. He waited around the cornor a little longer, making her wait. _Let's really get her scared._ He scraped his claws against the wall, tearing the wallpaper.

Freddy finally walked into the bedroom, seeing Ashley just now trying to escape. _Stupid teenagers._ He thought. He ran up and slammed Ashley back onto the bed, laughing to himself. _I'm going to enjoy this one._

Ashley was squirming underneath him. She had a terrified look on her face. She was a deer caught in headlights, and she knew the car wasn't stopping.

Freddy changed his sarcastic smile to a perverted grin. He gently ran one of his finger blades down Ashley's arm, noticing the thin, red scratch line it made. He grabbed her by the hair with his free hand and pulled her head back. "What's the matter?" he teased, "Are you scared?"

Ashley started hyperventalating. Freddy loved it. He took one of his blades and started tearing her shirt down the middle. Ashley's eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?" she stammered.

Freddy's grin grew wider. "Don't worry. I promise to be gentle." He chuckled softly. Without warning Ashley sat up and kicked Freddy in the crotch. He doubled over on the bed as she tried to escape. Freddy flicked his razor claws and the door snapped shut.

He got up as he watched Ashley frantically try to open it, then she turned back to him. "I-I'm sorry!" she said, her voice cracking. Freddy slowly walked over to her, taking in every last bit of the essence of her fear. "You're _going to be_ sorry, Bitch." He growled.

Ashley trembled against the door. Freddy laughed and grabbed her by the neck. He watched her running out of breath, and with two of his razor claws stabbed her in the eyes. He pulled back, watching her scream.

Finally, Ashley fell limp and Freddy let go of her. He grinned as she fell lifeless on the floor. He licked the blood off of one of his blades. _Kill of the week_. He laughed to himself, and walked away.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is only the first chapter, So it's short, but I promise they will get better and longer so leave feedback!**


	2. Reunion

**Author's note: Sorry about the typos in the last chapter, I could have sworn I typed them right and even tried to fix them a million times. So it's probably just the website acting stupid. I apoligize though.**

"Why is she alive?" Freddy paced around the boiler room. "How the _fuck _is she alive?" He grabbed his scrapbook of child victims and threw it across the room. He sat down, and picked up the one picture of Ashley.

"I killed her last night. And she's still alive?" Freddy threw the picture in the boiler, and watched it spit out flames.

After Freddy killed Ashley, he soon found out she was still alive in the "real world". He had decided it meant he was losing his powers. He needed to do something about it.

"There has to be someone." Freddy growled to himself. "_Someone_ with similar powers…I can use them…"

He looked at the rusty boiler, waiting for a sign of what to do. Suddenly flames engulphed the whole boiler. Freddy just smiled. "That's right. Who's the lucky bitch who's going to help me get my powers back?"

As the flames died away there was a name written in ash on the side of the boiler. Freddy's smile faded. He walked up to make sure he was seeing it right. He traced the name with his claws, not beleiving what he saw. "Lori." He growled.

XXXX

Lori Campbell woke up with a start. _Damn alarm clock._ She thought as she turned it off. She walked out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a tank top, then went to the mirror to brush her hair. As she did, her eyes fell to the scars on her chest. The horrible scars that would always remind her of what happened three years ago. Lori sighed and pulled on a tee shirt instead. She brushed her hair and walked down to the campus café. She had an early class today.

Lori sat down at a table with some coffee; she wasn't very hungry. She looked around the peaceful café, and smiled. She reached for her coffee and as soon as her hand touched it she pulled it back and jumped up. "_Ow!_" she screamed. The coffee wasn't just hot, it was _scalding_.

Lori looked around and realized everyone was staring at her. Her face turned red and she sat down. _Stupid._ She thought._ Why did I make such a big deal over hot coffee?_

But she knew why. The coffee was more than just _hot. _Lori hesitantly reached towards the cup again. It didn't send off any heat waves, so she touched it again. Normal temperature.

Lori let out a sigh of relief, when suddenly four _very _familiar razor sharp claws shot through the cup and she heard the laugh. _Freddy's_ laugh. Lori screamed as loud as she could, when she felt hands on her shoulders shaking her.

XXXX

"Lori! Lori, snap out of it!" Robin, Lori's roommate, yelled. Lori stopped screaming and looked up at her, blinking. Robin let out a breath. "Lori, thank god! I was so scared, what happened to you?" she said, her voice cracking.

Lori was still blinking like she didn't know what was going on. Finally she opened her mouth to say something. "I-I..." she stuttered, "I must have had a…nightmare." She said, clutching her heart.

"In the middle of the café?" Robin screeched. "You missed class, your professer is pissed. Not to mention you almost gave _me _a heart attack." She said.

"But, I only dozed off for a few minutes!" Lori argued.

Robin shook her head. "You were out for a couple hours." She comfirmed. She put her hand on Lori's shoulder. "I was really worried."

Lori shook her head, now completely aware of what was happening. "I'm sorry, Robin. It was just a dream, nothing really." She said. There was absolutely no way she could tell Robin about Freddy. She would think she was crazy.

Robin sighed. "Alright. Well I have to go." Robin lightly punched Lori in the arm. "And don't scare me so bad next time. I thought you were dying or something." Robin gave a half smile and walked away.

_I could have been._ Lori thought alarmingly, and ran to her dorm. She dug through her drawrs and pulled out her cell phone. She called the only person she knew _could_ help her with this. Will.

"Hello?" Will's voice asked on the other line. Lori didn't realize how happy she would be to hear his voice.

"Will?" She said, just then realizing she was crying.

"Lori?" Will asked. "Is that you?"

Lori nodded her head, and then remembered that Will couldn't see her. "Yeah." She said.

"What's wrong? Are you crying?" Will asked sounding concerned.

"Yes!" Lori said, "I fell asleep in the café this morning." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "And I had a nightmare."

There was a long silence on Will's end. "A nightmare?" he finally asked. "You mean about…Freddy?"

Lori burst into tears. "I think he might be _back, _Will."

"How?" Will asked. "We killed him. Remember, he's dead."

"Well apparently he's not, because he tried to kill me this morning!" Lori screamed.

"Lori, calm down!" Will begged. "Look, I'm coming to your college. Be right there."

Lori sniffed. "I love you…"

"I love you too." Will said, and then hung up.

**Author's Note: Welp, I can't really tell If my writing is good or not so FEEDBACK PLEASE. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freddy Krueger, Lori Campbell, or Will Rollins**


	3. Proof

Will drove down the road, trying to remember where Lori said her college was. He wished he could call, but his phone died. _God, I'm tired_. He thought. He had stayed up late last night, but wouldn't go to sleep even if he _wasn't _driving. Not after what Lori told him.

_Freddy Krueger can't be back. We killed him. He and Jason both, they are _dead_. Man, all I want to do is sleep…_

Will's head drooped. _NO!_ He snapped himself back awake. Or at least…he _thought_ he was awake.

"Then start thinking differently." A horribly familiar voice laughed. Will slammed on the brakes. He looked around. "Who's there?" he asked stupidly.

"I think you know." Freddy said, followed was that goddamn screeching.

Will looked over at the next seat, and jumped. Freddy was sitting there, scratching the leather seat with his razor blades. But he was…just sitting there._ Why isn't he doing anything?_ Will thought.

XXXX

_Just wait...he won't wake up before it's too late. Just keep him asleep._

Freddy had decided to use the last bit of his powers to cause Will to fall asleep. He couldn't kill him, but he could keep him asleep long enough to make him have a car accident. He sure as hell didn't _like_ not being able to do anything himself, but it was the only way to "prove" to Lori he could kill her if he wanted to.

"What do you want from me, Krueger?" Will yelled.

"You have no use to me. It's your little girlfriend I want." Freddy sneered.

Will's eyes widened, which made Freddy laugh. "You leave Lori alone!" Will shouted.

Freddy was about to make a comeback, when Will faded away. He was dead. Freddy grinned. "Now that that's out of the way..."

He made his way over to Lori's dreams.

XXXX

"Why hasn't Will called me back?" Lori asked Robin, knowing she wouldn't have an answer.

"I don't know," Robin shrugged, "Why is it so important that he calls you?"

Lori paused. "I just…really miss him." She said, quietly.

Robin looked at the TV, her eyebrows narrowed. "Hey, Lori? Will's last name wouldn't be Rollins would it?"

Lori's nervousness seemed to punch her in the stomach. "Y-yeah. Why?"

Robin pointed at the TV screen. "He's on the news."

Lori frantically grabbed for the remote and turned the volume up.

"_Passing drivers report that Will Rollins seemed at have fallen asleep at the wheel. He was hit by a truck, and the paramedics have confirmed that Will Rollins is dead._"

Lori's heart sank. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. _Krueger got Will…_

Robin's jaw dropped. "Lori…I'm so sorry." She put her hand on Lori's shoulder.

Lori wiped away a tear on her cheek. "I can't believe it." She burst into tears and layed her head on Robin's shoulder.

Robin hugged Lori. "I know…" she said. Even though she never met Will, she heard Lori talk about him all the time. She knew they had something special.

Lori wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Thanks Robin. I…I'm going to go take a shower." She got up and left. Robin saw her start crying hysterically again halfway down the hallway.

Robin sighed. Lori had been acting strange lately, and now this death. Robin picked up her cell phone and called her friend, Izzy.

"Hello?" Izzy answered.

"Hey, Izzy." Robin sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really," Robin said, "My roommate's boyfriend just died."

Izzy paused. "_Just _died?"

Robin nodded, even though she knew Izzy couldn't see her. "Yeah, just a few mintues ago."

"Oh my God." Izzy gasped. "Tell her I'm really sorry."

"Actually, it's more than that." Robin said. "Lori has been acting really different lately."

"Well of course, her boyfriend died."

Robin let out a breath. "I mean _before_ that. I found her freaking out in the café this morning, and when I asked her what was wrong she said, 'Nothing, I just had a nightmare.'"

"Freaking out how?" Izzy asked.

"She was _screaming_." Robin replied.

There was another pause on Izzy's end. "Huh. That's really weird, Robin."

"I know. And she's been acting secretive, like she's keeping something from me." Robin said.

"Well, you did say you guys weren't close friends." Izzy pointed out.

"But she acts like it's really important." Robin said. "I just…don't know. I need a break from all this."

"Well, how about we all go out tomorrow." Izzy suggested. "Lori can come too."

"Sounds great, Izzy. We'll come by your place at eight."

"Alright, Robin, see you later." Izzy said. "And…be careful."

Robin smiled. "I will. Later." Robin hung up.

_Be careful._

_I will._

She had no idea.

**Author's Note: Feedback is very welcome :D**


	4. Wet Dream

Lori washed her hair and sighed. _Stupid college shower rooms. I just want to take a bath. _She wiped her eyes. _I can't believe Will is dead._ Lori thought. Tears were burning against her eyes but she didn't want to cry. She leaned against the shower wall, finding herself growing tired. _No…I can't fall asleep._ Lori unwillingly slid down the wall and closed her eyes gently.

She struggled to wake up again. She opened her eyes and stood up. She heard a voice calling her name. "Lori…" It was…_Will's_ voice.

"Will!" Lori wrapped herself in a towel and snatched the curtain open. Will was standing in front of her, smiling. Lori couldn't help but smile back. "I thought you were dead." She said.

Will nodded. "I am. I came back one last time to see you." He said, his voice echoing. The shower room was empty. Will's transparent glow was comforting.

Lori reached out to touch him. He was solid, so she hugged him. "I love you, Will" she sobbed.

"And I love you Lori." Will responded, only now his voice was growling, demonic even. _Oh no! Freddy!_ Lori thought and pulled away. Sure enough, Freddy Krueger was standing in Will's place. Lori backed away, slipping on the wet floor.

Freddy laughed and flicked his claws at her. The towel she was wearing went up in flames then disinigrated. She was on the floor, _naked_, facing her death.

XXXX

Freddy read Lori's thoughts. "Relax, Princess. I'm not going to kill you…yet." He added, grinning. He found his eyes wandering to her body. He bit the tip of one of his razor claws. _Not today. Today it's all buisness._ He shot his claws out, making that satisfying metal-on-metal sound.

Lori winced. Freddy drew closer, causing her to crawl away with every step. "If you're not going to kill me...then what do you want?" she asked, shaking.

Freddy paced back and forth, preparing to explain why he even wanted to go near this bitch again. "Well. We all know that you killed me in the real world. Correct?" He turned to face Lori who nodded. "And since, you failed to get over your fear and defeat me in the dream realm, the evidence suggests you might not be strong enough." Freddy's grin grew wider. "But that's a good thing. If you can't put aside your fear then _you_," he pointed a blade at Lori, "can help me gain my powers back by spreading your fear." He pulled his hand back. "That's the story, Princess. You in?"

Lori's eyes were as big as saucers. "Absolutely _not!_" she spat. Freddy sighed with fake disapointment. "I see how it has to be." He grabbed her by the neck.

Lori brought her own hands to her neck, trying to push his down. "You can't kill me." She choked. "You said yourself you're losing your powers." She said as she struggled to pull Freddy's fingers off her neck.

Freddy's grip only tightened. "Then tell me what happened to your little boyfriend, _bitch_." He slammed her against the wall. "Now I suggest," he growled, "that you do what I say. Unless you want some more of these." He lightly traced the scars on Lori's chest. Lori squirmed and Freddy dropped her. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Shit!" he said. Lori was fading away. She was drowning in the shower. _No! I need her alive! _He turned his back and allowed Lori to wake up.

XXXX

Lori woke up spitting water. She looked up in shock at the water pounding on her face. She tried to catch her breath. _I could have drowned. He _can_ still kill me._ She scrambled to pull on her robe and ran back to her dorm.

"Hey Lori" Robin said, cautioulsy. "Are you alright?"

Lori looked around, still panting. "Um…yeah," she said, "Yeah, Robin, I'm fine."

Robin gave a sympathetic look as she scriibbed something down in her note book. "I'm sorry about your boyfriend."

"It's alright." Lori wheezed, "Will would have…wanted me to be happy anyway."

Robin nodded and went back to scribbling. "Some friends and I are going to hang out tomorrow. You should come." She asked.

Lori went to pull some clothes on, turning her back to Robin so she couldn't see the scars. "I don't know. I'm not sure I feel like going out or anything." She said, truthfully.

"Come on. It'll be good to be surrounded by friends." Robin pleaded.

Lori sighed, "But I don't know them."

"But, you will. They're really nice." Robin said, noticing she was whining a little.

Lori had to smile at Robin's tone. "Alright, I'll come."

Robin grinned. "Awesome. I'm gonna get to bed now though, it's already ten."

Lori stayed silent for a moment. Her smile faded at the word _sleep_. "Okay. Goodnight, Robin."

"Goonight, Lori." Robin said and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Review please!**


End file.
